This invention relates to a method and apparatus for optically analyzing a plurality of items, particularly a method and apparatus for analyzing a plurality of items by subjecting a sample to enzyme reaction, and then determining the result or progress of the enzyme reaction by a photometer.
In the quantitative analysis of a sample containing many components, particularly that of a metabolic material in body fluid such as blood, analytical methods utilizing an enzyme which acts specifically on a metabolic material have been recently employed. An enzyme reaction proceeds under very mild conditions in a short time. Enzymes have a property of acting merely on a specific material even if it contains many contaminants. Analytical methods utilizing an enzyme reaction having such advantages are employed for biochemical inspection in hospitals, etc.
Conventional photometric methods utilizing an enzyme reaction are generally directed to quantitative analysis of only one analysis item in one sample placed in one reactor vessel, as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,010.